Un Bello Dolor
by TellMeTina
Summary: El amor no es amor sin dolor. Porque sino sufres no hay amor. ¿se arrepiemte de todo? ¿ cual es el desenlace?. - no soy buena para los sumarys! Es un one-shot y es ACHELE ! Denle una oportunidad y pasen a leerlo! No olviden dejar un rw:)


HOLA! Se que no merezo perdon por todos estos meses sin actualizar, pero mientras termino de escribir ambas historias les dejaré este one-shot. Espero que les guste! Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Me gustaba recordar aquellos momentos, pero ahora solo me hacen pensar que perdí mi tiempo.<p>

¿Saben qué? Duele mucho, de esa persona que tanto quieres, que amas, aquella especial para ti, pensar que tal vez fuiste nada, que no significaste ni la alegría de como cuando te dan una moneda. NADA.

Duele pensar que esos momentos "maravillosos", no fueron más que un recuerdo adicional a su memoria. y que aquellos triste para ti, no le hicieron mella en su interior.

Duele regresar al pasado y decir "Que felices fuimos" cuando no sabes si esa persona era feliz contigo, tal vez solo aparentaba.

Duele escuchar aquella canción que llamamos "nuestra". Acorde tran acorde, melodía tras melodía, líricas tras líricas; no eran más que mentiras tras mentiras, yo me las creía aquellas palabras que no eran más que simples palabras...

Duele tener aquella flor entre las páginas de mi libro favorito. Libro que me regalaste. "Amor a primera vista". Duele cada carta que me escribiste a puño y letra. Vanas palaras, no las merecía.

Duele el dibujo tu y yo en primera dimensión. ¿Dónde esta aquello que me pintabas? Lo único que recibí fueron ilusiones en un papel.

Duele el aire, porque se que aun sin que estés a mi lado necesitas de él. ¿porqué no necesitaste de mi? ¡Por que yo te necesité!... No es que te odie, llámame egoista, pero no quisiera compartirlo. Quisiera sea solo mío, dejes de respirar y en tu último suspiro...

Duele ver el anochecer porque a mi llegan recuerdos de esa tarde de invierno en la playa, bajo la misma manta. Abrazandonos por el frío.

Duele el amanecer porqie me recuerda aquella mañana, con el sol poniente brillando a tus espaldas y tú sonriente.

Duele la luna porque hasta allá dijiste me amabas, de ida y vuelta a pasitos de caracol. ¡QUE IRONIA! El caracol no tiene pies ¿Acaso te burlabas de mi?

Duele el mismo dolor, porque se que eres tú la causante de esta amargura. Incluso duele dormir porque es en donde más te veo, pero entonces también duele mi insomnio porque es cuando más te pienso.

¿Ves que has hecho de mí?

Un ser sin alma. Un humano vacío. Simple mortal. Me siento más alienigena.

Aniquilaste todo lo fui. Sin piedad te marchaste.

Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Quizás el dolor sea de mis favoritos sentimientos. Ilusionarme y luego caer de rodiilas devastada. Porque no importa daño que causes o si provocas mi muerte. Pero mientras seas tú el motivo, viviré o moriré.

-¿Podrías dejar de escribir y poner tu atención unis pocos minutos en mí?

-Solo un segundo más... - decía tecleando unas últimas palabras.

-Me voy - su tono de voz fue duro y sin duda enojo.

-¡Espera! - gritó cerrando de golpe su laptop, pero aquella figura seguía avanzando hascia la puerta - lo siento - alcanzó a decir mientras pasaba su brazo izquierdo por su cintura, con la derecha mantenía la puerta cerrada y colocó su cabeza en el cuello besandolo.

-Detesto que hagas eso - se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué? ¿esto? - ahora depositando un corto beso en sus labios.

-¡No! Que nunca me prestes atencion.

-No es eso, solo que mi musa llegó - volteo a la figura por completo pudiendo deslumbrarse, como siempre, por su belleza - y me puso a cien...

-¿Ah si? ¿quién es esa zorra? - en un intento en vano trató de alejarse.

-¡Musa! - rió - Eres tú. - se sonrojó.

-¡Mi amor! - chilló de emoción - ¿ te pongo a cien? - susurró de forma sensual.

-A cien con las palabras, pero a mil en otras cosas - dijo de forma sugestiva dandole otro beso.

-¿Qué escribes? - le intrigó, esta vez si pudo zafarse y se acerco al escritorio abriendo la laptop.

-Sobre ti... Yo... Nosotras.

-Eres tan cursi... Veamos - abrió el último archivo de word - "Un bello dolor"...

-¿Quieres leer el último párrafo? - asintió emocionada.

-"Entonces aun con vida. Aun con dolor. Pero no con tu ausencia. Con los recuerdos en mi memoria, contigo en persona.

El dolor no se compara, ahora, con el amor quee hemos conseguido, y se, con seguridad, que esta vez lograremos llegar al futuro que siempre he querido. Un futuro a tu lado.

Tú, eres mi todo y mi razón de ser. Mi existir. De ti aprendí y conocí aquello a lo que me gusta llamar como un... Bello dolor. Porque es lo que eres. La musa de mi vida. Mi dolor de cada día. Para ti Lea M."

Con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó al amor de su vida en un susurro hacia su mundo.

-Te amo Dianna.

* * *

><p>ESPERO HAYAN DISFRUTADO! POR FAVOR DEJEN UN RW CON CUALQUIER CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA O NO- o si quieren que suba así one-shor asi no los abandono xD .<p>

Recordarles que pueden dar a favorito o follow. ;) De antemano agradecer por los que aun le dan follow a mis historia. SON LO MAXIMO!. Os quiero un montón. Nos leemos pronto

PD: habian palabras en cursiva y negrita pero al copiarlo a la pagina se cambio todo, estoy desde mi tab asi que disculpadme! Me dio flojera arreglar. Xd


End file.
